defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
Generaal-veldmaarschalk
De maarschalk (lat. Marscalcus of Marescalcus campi) of veldmaarschalk is in diverse legers de hoogste militaire rang, boven de generaal. De meeste legers die de maarschalk (of vergelijkbaar) nog kennen benoemen echter in vredestijd geen militairen in die rang. De tegenhanger van de maarschalk bij de marine is de grootadmiraal (Duits: Großadmiral) of vlootadmiraal (Admiral of the Fleet). Herkomst Het woord maarschalk is vermoedelijk afgeleid van het oud-Duitse marah (paard) en scalc (knecht). Oorspronkelijk de paardenknecht, later de opperstalmeester die de zorg droeg over de paarden en tijdens veldtochten over de legertros namens de vorst. Er is ook een Franse, vrijwel identieke, afkomst. Het woord Maréchal zou afgeleid zijn van "mare" (merrie of paard) en scale (bediende of knecht). De herkomst van het woord Marechaussee is vergelijkbaar. Aanvankelijk was de maarschalk, als stal- of paardenbeheerder, ondergeschikt aan de legeraanvoerder, de Constable (Engeland) of de Connétable (Frankrijk). Vanaf het eind van de Middeleeuwen worden echter al hoge legerofficieren benoemd met die rang en vanaf de 18e eeuw komen zij voor als hoogste militaire aanvoerders in de legers van Frankrijk en Engeland. Onder Napoleon I werden de Maréchals-de-France machtige militaire aanvoerders met politieke invloed. Naast de maarschalk kwamen in het verleden nog andere hoge militaire rangen voor, zoals de kapitein-generaal (bijvoorbeeld in de Republiek der Verenigde Nederlanden en in Spanje), de kolonel-generaal (Generaloberst) in het vooroorlogse Duitse leger (verder ook in Oost-Europa en Noord-Korea gebruikt) en (vrij zeldzaam) de Generalissimo (Sovjet-Unie, Spanje en China). Hoewel de laatste meer gebruikt is als titel door staatshoofden, dan een werkelijke rang in het leger was. Nederland Nederland had van 1840 tot 1881 zijn laatste veldmaarschalk in de persoon van prins Frederik, de tweede zoon van Koning Willem I. Bij Koninklijk Besluit van 1914 is de rang van veldmaarschalk afgeschaft. Tot 1956 had de generaalsrang bij de landmacht naast vier zilveren sterren nog maarschalksstaven als onderscheidingsteken. Het vlaggenprotocol van de marine kent nog de admiraal, die gelijk is aan de maarschalk (of aan de Vlootadmiraal in andere landen). Die rang is evenwel in 1956, bij Koninklijk Besluit, afgeschaft. Duitsland Duitsland kende tot het eind van de Tweede Wereldoorlog de generaal-veldmaarschalk (Generalfeldmarschall) en Hitler stelde nog de rijksmaarschalk (Reichsmarschall) in. De kolonel-generaal (Generaloberst) kwam daarnaast al voor vanaf de 19e eeuw in het Pruisische leger. Deze rang bood een mogelijkheid om officieren te bevorderen boven de generaalsrang in vredestijd, aangezien maarschalken alleen in oorlogstijd werden aangesteld. In het keizerlijke Duitse leger werd de kolonel-generaal een officiële rang tussen generaal en veldmaarschalk. Verenigd Koninkrijk In de middeleeuwen was de maarschalk in Engeland aanvankelijk de koninklijke paardenmeester, een erfelijke functie, die dan ook een naam werd: de Earl Marshall. Vanaf Willem de Maarschalk (1146-1219), één van de beroemdste ridders, ging de maarschalk zich steeds minder met de paarden en meer met de regels van de heraldiek en genealogie bezighouden. In de loop van de zeventiende eeuw werd de term 'Field Marshal' mogelijk naar Frans voorbeeld gebruikt voor de communicatieofficier bij een veldslag. De officiële militaire rang van die naam werd ingesteld in 1736, toen de doorgewinterde legeraanvoerder, generaal George Hamilton, graaf van Orkney (1666-1737), door koning George II werd aangesteld als de eerste Britse veldmaarschalk. Aanvankelijk werd de benoeming tot maarschalk vooral gezien als een mogelijkheid om bejaarde generaals nog eenmaal te bevorderen; Charles Moore, markies van Drogheda (1730-1822) was zelfs al 91 jaar. Ze hadden dan ook zelden een actieve rol in het leger. De Hertog van Wellington was al op zijn 44e maarschalk en was daarmee een uitzondering. Hij bezat uiteindelijk zelfs twaalf maarschalksstaven. Tijdens de Krimoorlog werd de eenarmige generaal FitzRoy Somerset, Lord Raglan (1788-1855), die in actieve dienst was, ondanks bewezen incompetentie tot maarschalk bevorderd. Frederick Roberts, Lord Roberts (1832-1914) werd in 1895 tot maarschalk benoemd wegens zijn grote verdienste als aanvoerder in verschillende koloniale oorlogen. En Douglas Haig, Earl Haig (1861-1928) werd in 1917 tot maarschalk benoemd, middenin de Eerste Wereldoorlog. In de Tweede Wereldoorlog waren er zelfs meerdere maarschalken (Alexander, Montgomery) tegelijk. De titel van maarschalk is ook verleend aan staatshoofden van bevriende landen zoals de Belgische koningen Leopold I en Albert I, koning Willem II van Nederland, keizer Wilhelm II van Duitsland (in 1901) en keizer Hirohito van Japan (in 1930). Dergelijke benoemingen hebben uiteraard geen militare betekenis. Na de Tweede Wereldoorlog vonden echter alleen nog benoemingen tot maarschalk plaats als een landmacht-officier de functie van Chef van de Defensiestaf vervulde. Indien de Chef afkomstig was uit de marine of de luchtmacht volgde benoeming tot Admiral of the Fleet respectievelijk Marshal of the Royal Air Force. Een (veld-)maarschalk gaat niet met pensioen en houdt zijn hele leven recht op een aantal voorrechten zoals adjudanten en dienstauto's. Maar inmiddels is het bevorderen van generaals tot maarschalk een zeldzaamheid geworden; het is sinds 1994 niet meer voorgekomen. Frankrijk De titel maarschalk van Frankrijk (Frans: Maréchal de France) bestaat nog steeds, maar wordt alleen nog als eretitel verstrekt. Verenigde Staten In 1944 werd een vijfsterrenfunctie ingevoerd om een heel praktische reden. Dat gaf namelijk minder scheve gezichten bij het geven en nemen van bevelen in de omgang met de Field Marshals van het British Empire. De VS noemde deze functie echter geen Marshal, maar General of the Army. Als reden werd vaak opgegeven dat marshal George Marshall vreemd klonk, maar in feite kwamen er al Generals of the Army voor in de 19e eeuw. Ulysses S. Grant was de eerste, daarna volgden nog William T. Sherman en Philip Sheridan en in 1919 was John Pershing de laatste. In al die gevallen droegen ze echter vier sterren. George Washington is postuum zelfs nog eens benoemd tot General of the Armies, maar heeft bij leven nooit een hogere functie gehad dan van luitenant-generaal (3 sterren). Behalve George Marshall, werden Douglas MacArthur, Dwight Eisenhower en Omar Bradley bevorderd tot vijfsterrengeneraal. In 1995 is nog kort overwogen om Colin Powell, voorzitter van de Chefs van Staven, deze rang te geven, maar daar is van afgezien. NAVO Volgens de NATO standardization agreement (STANAG 2116) komt de maarschalksrang, behalve in de hier genoemde landen, nog voor in: Portugal (Marechal), Spanje (Capitán General), Turkije (Mareal) en Italië (Generale d'Armata). Sovjet-Unie/Rusland De Sovjet-Unie kende "maarschalken van de Sovjet-Unie" en de lagere maarschalken van de krijgsmachtonderdelen. De Russische Federatie nam deze traditie over. Herkenning Als teken van waardigheid draagt de maarschalk in de meeste landen een Maarschalksstaf, evenals zijn ranggenoot, de admiraal of vlootadmiraal. Doorgaans is de Maarschalksstaf een staf van kort formaat, met fluweel bekleed en met goud of zilver versierd. Een maarschalk die zijn baton of commandostaf draagt brengt een militair saluut door de staf omhoog te houden. In de Heraldiek is het gebruikelijk dat een maarschalk twee gekruiste batons of maarschalksstaven achter zijn wapenschild plaatst. Trivia De Maagd Maria is de patrones van het Peruaanse leger en heeft daarin de rang van Maarschalkse. Er is in de geschiedenis verder nog geen vrouwelijke maarschalk geweest, maar het is gebruikelijk dat de echtgenote van een maarschalk maarschalkse genoemd wordt, zo ook de Feldmarschallin in de opera Der Rosenkavalier van Richard Strauss. categorie:Rangen